


lucky strike

by Hansine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: that one night she decided to go to the club? that was her lucky strike.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	lucky strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh. Yes. 
> 
> This may or may not be some stupid romcom guilty pleasure. Probably is, who am I kidding.
> 
> Title is from and summary is inspired by Lucky Strike by Maroon 5.
> 
> Except this time instead of the POV of a guy hooking up with a girl, it’s the other way around. And it’s Sakura who’s doomed because it’s Sasuke.

“C’mere.”

Dazed, she crossed the distance between them and perched herself on his thigh, her legs dangling in the space between his, before crossing her ankles around his opposite leg for balance. His voice was loud and clear to her, even with the deafening baseline of the music. It was one rough shift after another this past week and her friends had dragged her out of her apartment and into their favorite bar, only to ditch her for their dates (or flings, as the case might be) not long after they arrived. She would have called them all traitors and chugged down shot after shot if not for the timely arrival of the stranger she was basically all but straddling in public, Not that she cared about how she looked like at this moment. No one here would ever know who she was anyway. She wasn’t a regular, her bubblegum hair wasn’t so obvious in the dim lighting, and they were mostly hidden in his booth. Mostly.

His hand, warm on her thigh and toying with the edge of her skirt, was distracting and his mouth was sinfully inviting. She wasn’t surprised if her vision started crossing as she focused on how soft his lips looked while she wondered how they tasted. Not that she had to wonder much longer, when it felt like he read her mind and bent his head down ever so slightly to kiss her. She stiffened, at first, but relaxed into him as she clutched the lapels of his suit jacket for balance, as she twisted towards him all while maintaining the precarious position she was on. The way he hummed approvingly made heat start to pool low in her belly. He was overwhelming her senses, the smoke and wood of his cologne and the mildly astringent taste of his mouthwash on his tongue.

“Can I take you home, pretty girl?”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. There was something about the way he spoke that was mesmerizing, the deep timbre of his voice hypnotic in a way. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, all too aware that her lipstick wasn’t transferproof. The way he smiled at her when she pulled back to admire his profile in the faint light gave her a strange sense of validation and approval that she did something he liked.

“Good girl, such a good girl for me.”

She clenched her legs even tighter and rubbed her thighs together in response, biting back the moan that was threatening to bubble out of her when he slid one of his hands down to the swell of her ass and squeezed. The minute their eyes locked in the bar, the tension was palpable. Maybe she’d finally throw caution to the wind. If that involved getting fucked into the mattress, by all means.

.

.

.

.

She was far too busy enjoying his hot mouth on the top of her breasts to mention the fact that not only did he bring her home, his place just happened to be just steps away from hers. If things panned out well between them (there was as good a chance as any it would with the way she was pressed up against his door and how he was holding her up easily), maybe there’d be hope for a repeat performance. Judging by how stiff he was in her hands as she continued to palm him through his jeans, he was at least enjoying her in his arms just as much as she was staying in between them (thick and muscled and boy she’d love to drag her hands all over his body and examine every dip of his muscles, especially the ones that led to the space between his legs).

.

.

.

.

She expected rough and dominating but his looks belied how careful and attentive a lover he could be. Who could blame her for thinking that, with the sharp angles of his face and the hard contours of his body, coupled with his dark, piercing, and unfathomable eyes. She was fairly sure she gave a full body shudder and her knees nearly gave way when he tilted his head, all but ordering her to follow him to his booth just a few hours ago. Now? Now she was spread out on his bed, the edge of his mattress against the back of his knees and her legs were pushed as far open as they could go, and he was kneeling in between, his hands gentle on her inner thighs and his breath hot against her core.

She couldn’t help but jerk and arch her back when she felt the flat of his tongue against her and the tip of his nose off to the side of her clit. If she weren’t so damn weak and if he weren’t so damn talented with that pretty mouth of his, she may have had the strength to brace herself on her forearms and watch, even for a moment, how dutifully he was eating her out. All she could do was shut her eyes tight and let her filthy, finally unrestrained imagination go wild as her hands flew to knead her breasts briefly before her fingers settled on her nipples.

“Naughty girl. Playing with yourself when I’m already here for you.”

Her eyes flew open and she managed to tilt her upper body just enough to see him lean against her right inner thigh, chin glistening with her slick.

“I should punish you for that.”

The way he bit down, lightly, on her thigh made her want to scream, but the glimmer in his eyes told her to keep quiet. Her hands flew to her mouth automatically to stifle her voice, and it barely worked, as she fell back on the bed with a dull thump.

“Hands down by your waist. You can grasp at the sheets if you want but no more.”

She swallowed thickly and fisted the sheets in anticipation.

“Good girl. Let me enjoy you.”

She was doomed. Fuck this beautiful man who found out she had a goddamn praise kink and was going to fuck her brains out.

.

.

.

.

She arched her back and squeezed her knees against his rib cage as she sank down on him, her hands grasping at his stomach for some sense of purchase. Even through the condom she could feel the heat of his cock. Electricity was running just under her skin when she finally bottomed out, sighing as she settled against him. He was hitting all the right places and he hadn’t even moved an inch, and the way he was resting his hands on her thighs with just the barest hint of pressure was turning her on endlessly. She knew how strong he was, his deliciously muscled body wasn’t just for appearance’s sake, but he was letting her take her pleasure from him now aroused her endlessly. She pushed her knees even tighter against his body, partly for balance but mostly to squeeze him just a little bit more. By the way he rolled his hips ever so slightly told her he liked that.

“Do you like what you see?”

She couldn’t help but ask, even when she knew the answer by the way his skin was faintly flushed and how dilated his pupils were. She raised herself to her knees, watching as they sunk down in the mattress and revelling in the way he gripped her thighs tighter and how his impossibly black eyes grew even darker. She hovered for a moment, leaving just the tip of him inside as she licked her lips. She slid her hands across his torso when she started to take him back into her, nails catching at each dip and groove of his muscles before settling her hands on his chest, sidling her fingers up to his nipples and brushing the sides of them ever so slightly. She delighted in the way he shivered and how his touch was now strong enough to bruise.

“Do you like what you see?”

She felt the air get punched out of her lungs when he flipped them over and her breath came out shakily as he towered over her. She felt her weight start to shift to her upper back when he dragged his hands to cover her ass, touch light almost like it was a warning, before moving to the backs of her thighs and positioning her legs on his shoulders.

“What do you think?”

She smiled and shimmied her hips just a little, adjusting the way her limbs were dangling off of him.

It made her heart stop when his response was to drag the tip from her clit all the way down before pushing in slowly, his hands on either side of her head and her hips moved further and further away from the bed the more he sheathed himself inside of her. 

The way his eyes glowed all the while made her breath catch. The expression on his face was growing more dangerous by the moment and it was turning her on: the way he was captivating her with just a look, the slightest upward tilt of the corner of his lips, the way his nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply all while he hold on her grew tighter and tighter that she just knew she’d have bruises before long. Her head started to spin like when she was drunk, and she barely got a shot in her when they locked eyes earlier in the bar. She could hear herself gulp when he was finally completely inside of her.

“Good girl.”

She couldn’t help but clench down even more on him. Fuck her goddamn praise kink and fuck the devilish gleam in his eyes that said she was in for a hell of a night. Just fuck.

.

.

.

.

His skin was smooth and soft beneath her hands, his body warm and pliable after a luxurious bath. Even there they couldn’t keep away from each other and this was unusual as one night stands normally went (not that she had a penchant for them, but she’s had her fair share, nights were lonely after all) but she just couldn’t get enough of him. It seemed he couldn’t either, not with how she was perched snugly on his lap, knees pressing against his hips for balance and the tops of her feet flat on the bed. Even after how many rounds they’d gone on, she could still feel him half-hard, twitching with some interest. She knew he was still stoking the fires still in her belly. His hands were on the small of her back but she could feel them squirm like they wanted to go lower and cup her.

“Stay the night.”

She tilted her head and kissed the soft spot behind his ear, delighting in how his muscles contracted. Her thoughts wandered as she imagined what it might look like if she went down on him. Would his body tense and his eyes smolder while she slipped off of his lap and took him in his entirety, inch by painstaking inch, with his cock heavy on her tongue? Probably. Would he cradle her head just to keep her there, maybe run his fingers through her hair while his head fell back with each lick or suck? Maybe. Would he say she was being good for him when she let him out of her mouth with a loud pop, saliva still connecting her lips to his swollen length before she moved back to kiss the underside of the tip? God she hoped so.

_ Maybe tomorrow. Wake up call. _

“Okay.”

.

.

.

.

It was even better than she imagined, Sakura finding herself flat on her back with her fingers curling into his hair as she squirmed. He kissed her, ignoring the taste of himself on her tongue, then whispered how he appreciated her efforts to wake him up and that good girls ought to be rewarded. 

“Sasuke-kun!”

She couldn’t help but scream his name out for the umpteenth time when he suckled on her clit before pressing down on it with the flat of his tongue.

.

.

.

.

She didn’t even flinch when he crowded her into his kitchen counter after they both showered, separately this time. The coffee was half made and her hands were tremulous when she felt him hard and wanting against her. 

“No rest for the weary?”

She tipped her head back on his shoulder and rolled her hips backward to meet him halfway, mouth falling open as her eyes fell shut when his hands slipped between her robe and cupped her.

“No panties?”

She laughed breathlessly, unsure whether she should grind against his hand or press further into his hard on, but he pulled the choice away from her when he pushed his fingers in. Oh how she loved him inside of her: tongue, fingers, cock. Anything. She’d take whatever he gave her.

“Maybe later.”

She felt him nudge her head away with his shoulder, some sense of admonition mixed with teasing in his movements so she paid it no mind. She gasped loudly when his teeth sunk into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, a moan escaping her lips when his fingers started to stretch her open instead of thrusting deep inside. She let her legs slide outwards to give him more room.

“Smart girl.”

The way his lips brushed the shell of her ear and how his teeth grazed the lobes lightly made her nipples pebble. He was so good at stoking the fires inside of her. She reached her arms backwards towards him and the way his chest rumbled against her back told her he approved.

.

.

.

.

“Can I take you home?”

She froze, hands hovering over the side of her skirt by the clasp, her body caught in a half twist.

“Unless you don’t mind taking a cab and going commando all the way back, that is.”

She bit back her laughter and stared at him, incredulous.

“Why not? I’m a liberated woman. I can do as I please.”

She felt her body start to warm again when he stuck to her back and reached his arms over to start buttoning up her blouse. She snorted when his fingers lingered on the closure just over her breasts, watching as he fidgeted between behaving himself and wanting to curl around her blouse and ripping it open as well. She probably wouldn’t mind, she thought. She could borrow (and conveniently forget to return) a shirt in return.

“Let me take you home.”

She closed her eyes and savored how delicate his touch was. Maybe she should let him. He offered and it would be nice to enjoy his company a little bit longer. She imagined their fingers barely brushing against each other as they crossed the short distance between his place and hers, how they’d probably be walking side by side with just the barest amount of space between them that would be considered proper. She fantasized that he’d wrap his arm around her shoulders if they bumped into another neighbor who looked at them funny because they clearly had a wild night and were bragging.

“Okay.”

She felt his breath fan over her skin, heating up her already warm cheek.

“Good girl.”

She twisted in his hold and draped her arms around his shoulders, tugging him down for another kiss. They had time.

.

.

.

.

“Naughty girl.”

She swallowed thickly, fighting to keep her expression cool and neutral even in the face of his rather predatory grin. It was hard to concentrate when he was caging her by her door, one arm pressing flat by her head, muscles flexing, his free hand toying with the hem of her skirt. They were still decent, but only just, and she was thankful she was almost completely hidden by the bulk of his body and how he was towering over her.

“Or maybe I should just call you neighbor.”

She gasped when she felt his hand slip under her skirt, his fingers pressing lightly on the fleshy part of her inner thigh as a warning. She couldn’t help but grab his shirt with both hands for balance when his touch creeped higher and higher but not quite feeling her up where she wanted him to. She was about to retort when he slotted his lips with hers, her mind dizzy with the stimulation. She wasn’t quite sure what to focus on, the coffee still on his tongue or the fact that he was cupping her, his fingers just barely skimming her entrance and the base of his palm pressing down fully against her clit.

God what a man to have a one night stand with, but by the way he was all but fingerfucking her right by her door and in almost plain sight, what with the way he crowded her against the wall and hid her from view. Maybe they could have just a little bit something more. Maybe.

“See you tonight?”

She blinked her eyes, slowly, as though trying to remove the veil that had covered them. She wasn’t sure if she heard him right. She probably did but it was hard to concentrate when he’s since moved his hot hot mouth from her own and latched onto the soft spot behind her ear and the hand between her legs pushed in just a little bit more for added pressure. She couldn’t help but roll her hips, chasing his touch, for more friction, then cry out when he pulled his hand away, only for her world to spin when he brought it to his mouth and began to lick it clean.

“Still with me?”

She nodded, numb, vaguely aware he had slipped a folded piece of paper into her shirt pocket while he leaned forward and kissed the center of her forehead.

“Call me when you’re ready, Sakura. I’ll pick you up.”

She slid against her front door as she watched him leave, unable to tear her eyes away from his ass as he crossed the short distance back to his apartment.

God she was really fucked, literally and figuratively.

.

.

.

.

She whipped out her phone the minute she stepped inside her apartment, fingers dancing like lightning over the keyboard of her phone. There was absolutely no way any of her ratty old things would make do and while he clearly didn’t need her to dress up, she wanted to. Besides, two could play at that game, she thought. She was absolutely going to make good use of her rare weekend off and if getting railed by the hottest man she’d ever laid her eyes on within an inch of her life wasn’t a fantastic idea, she wasn’t sure what was.

_ Pig. Help me get ready. _

The fact that she got the eyes, the eggplant, and the ok emojis in response made her lips quirk up into an amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going somewhere. I think. Maybe. I have no idea. But hopefully this isn’t just… completely SS going off the rails and dragging each other into bed sometimes. I swear to God something is going to happen.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isannacchi)!


End file.
